


Her Darcy

by pumpkinonwheels



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinonwheels/pseuds/pumpkinonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Gratitude."  Immediately following Lizzie turning off the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Darcy

Lizzie’s surprised _she’s_ the one who needs convincing on posting the video.  She just knew Darcy would be the hesitant one, not as used to being on camera, to being a performer for the world (or the internet – which is basically the same thing anyway).  But when she turns the camera off and turns back to him with what has to be the most obvious grin, he speaks before she can get back to his lips. 

“I presume your viewers will rather enjoy that video.”  He smiles, the one she recognizes as amused, and she wonders at how she hadn’t noticed before that she’d been cataloguing the slight different movements of his mouth.  

She doesn’t sit, though he reaches for her hand and arm.  “I wasn’t going to post it.” 

“Why not?” 

“I just…wasn’t.  You want me to?”  Her voice carries more than a bit of hurt, surprising even herself.  She’s terrified she answered wrong and they’ll start fighting again and all she wants is to be close enough to feel his breath on her.  She sits quickly and takes his hand, rubs her thumb over the inside of his wrist. 

He clears his throat.  “Well, I like the idea that your viewers will see me as something other than an ‘agoraphobic lobster.’” 

She laughs and relaxes some.  Maybe she hasn’t ruined this already.  “Trust me, they’ve been your champions practically since the beginning.” 

Darcy leans toward her and she tilts her face up to him expecting him to dip to meet her.  More than expecting – craving.  But he stops.  Close enough that she feels her cheeks and chest blush but nowhere near close enough.  

“Why does the idea of posting it upset you?  What’s wrong?” 

She sighs.  “I don’t know.  I just got you!  I don’t really want to share you so soon.  That’s silly.  And selfish.” 

“No,” he says, cupping her face again and trailing his hand down her neck like last time.  She likes that the gesture is already familiar.  “It’s perfectly sensible and – “ He pauses, stare intense and overwhelming in the best way.  His voice lowers, “Thank you, Lizzie Bennet.” 

“For what?” she whispers. 

“For giving me another chance.”  

Before she can protest that _he’s_ the one who gave _her_ a second chance, he’s pulled her to him and is kissing her.  She hears a sound from her throat, something like a gasp but more like relief and peace and wanting.  Over the past few months, Lizzie’s come to know that Darcy does everything with his whole self, his whole soul; he kisses that way too.  She can feel his love in every touch and she realizes it doesn’t matter if the world sees the video – he’s hers and she’s his.  

Darcy.  _Her_ Darcy. 

When they pull back, she says, “I suppose I should post the video.  I’d rather not be hunted and killed in my sleep by your groupies.” 

He laughs.  She feels ridiculous with how much she’s smiling.  “Well, it is only Sunday.  We have three full days before anyone else needs to know.” 

Someone clears their throat and Lizzie tears her eyes from her Darcy to glance around him.  Charlotte stands in the doorway.  “Maybe not before _anyone_ knows.” 

“Elizabeth Bennet!  You would keep this happiest, most glorious news from your own _mother_?” 

Lizzie shudders and Darcy leans toward her.  He whispers, “Just remember, Lizzie Bennet: I love you.”


End file.
